Thing's don't always go as planned
by J.Angela
Summary: Santana has big plans for her and Brittany's anniversary; but Brittany really only needs her. Check it out. One shot. Brittana all the way!


**I thought of this today at work and I had to start writing! It's pretty quick, but I think it's so sweet and cute! Brittana for life : )**

**If you like this you can definitely check out my other ones!**

Brittany looked at herself in the full size mirror one more time before running her fingers through her hair perfectly curled hair a few times, forcing the curls looser. This was it. Her and Santana's three year anniversary. Brittany could barely hide her nerves. It would be 3 years exactly in approximately 10 minutes.

_Santana sat back, leaning against the head board of her bed. She watched the blonde who laid at the foot of her bed carefully. It was eating away at her, everything she wanted to say. She wanted to make her feelings for the blonde perfectly clear. "Brittany… I love you. I don't care about any of these guys or even any girls for that matter. I just want you… and it's killing me to not have you." Brittany sat up from the bed at Santana's sudden outburst. _

_"Santana-"_

_"Please, Britt," Brittany was shocked, Santana never begged, "I'm so much happier with you… I'm less angry. I treat Rachel and Kurt like real people," Brittany laughed,_

_"I love you too, Santana. You're my best friend-"_

_"You're my best friend too, but I love you as so much more than that… Britt, do you get what I'm trying to say...like am I being clear?" Brittany leaned in and kissed Santana on the lips slowly, carefully before she pulled away._

_"Crystal clear." She said with a smile._

Brittany straightened her black pencil dress and examines herself one more. The dress was simple, yet still so sexy. It went to her ankles, but had two dangerous slits going up both sides of her thigh, and a plunging neckline. The blonde glanced down at her shoes, they were black as well, but didn't have much of a heel; she didn't want Santana to feel any shorter than she already was. Brittany smiled when she decided she looked good enough to present herself to her girlfriend.

Santana did the finishing touches on her makeup. Red eye shadow, put on lightly so that she wouldn't look too much like a hooker. She traced her eye line carefully with black eyeliner and sprinkled on a dash of glitter for extra glamour. She shook her hair, teasing it a bit then running her fingers through it. She wore her hair straight, going down her back and her bang sweeping to the side of her face. She smiled, tonight she was going to make Brittany feel like a fucking Queen. Because that's exactly what she was. Sure, Brittany's silver, diamond heart pendant necklace hadn't arrived in the mail like the website said it would, but she figured everything else she had planned would make up for the late gift.

Brittany was waiting in the living room when Santana came out of the bathroom. They both practically froze in awe. "You look beautiful." They said at the same time. They both laughed nervously,

"Seriously Britt… you look gorgeous." Santana walked over to her girlfriend and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"San," Brittany breathed, she took in the dark haired women's dress. It definitely wasn't Santana's usual club dress but still had a similar quality. It was short and red: About to her thigh, but it flared out, accentuating the Latina's figure. It looked like a tube top dress but it had thick black straps stretching from the sides to the back. And to finish off the outfit, Santana wore a pair of black wedged, lace up boots. "You're the one that looks gorgeous," Santana blushed.

"You ready?" Brittany nodded her head as she took Santana's hand.

First on Santana's agenda was a ballet. She knew how much Brittany loved the ballet, but she'd never say it out loud. "Baby, where are we going?" Brittany asked while the couple made their way down the steps of the subway. Santana made sure to hold on tight to Brittany's hand as she led her through the crowd of people. When thy got to their station and were waiting on the train, Santana pulled Brittany close.

"I'm taking you to go see 'A midsummers night.'" She said proudly. Brittany beamed,

"Are you serious, San? How'd you-"

"You mentioned it last month," Santana smiled, "You thought I didn't hear you?" She said slyly.

"You hate the ballet."

"Well… I don't totally hate it. But it makes you happy which is why I got us front row seat-"

"How much did those cost?"

"Don't worry about it." Santana said giving her a light kiss on the lips. She looked over. "Where the fuck is the train?"

"I'm sure it's on its way-"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get there too late… we'll miss the damn show, it starts at 7-"

"San-"

"Britt, I timed this perfectly… the A train is never late." Brittany pulled the Latina into her embrace.

"I'm sure it's coming." Santana smiled weakly,

"Ok…" She was still antsy though. She wanted tonight to be as perfect as Brittany was.

The time now was 8:20, Santana pulled Brittany into the theater and they took their seat. Brittany could tell Santana was irritated. She practically kilt the train driver when he pulled up. "Hopefully we didn't miss too much…" Santana whispered. The curtain opened and all the performers were holding hands. The crowd cheered as they all took a bow. "You've got to be fuckin' me!" Santana screamed, but it wasn't very loud over the crowd's cheers.

"Santana, baby, its fine…" Brittany took her hand and led her out of the theater.

"I'm sorry…" Santana muttered. Brittany kissed her cheek, forcing a smile out of her.

"What's next?"

"There's an Italian restaurant about two blocks from here, I know you don't get Italian as much as you'd like so-"

"Lead the way."

Brittany followed Santana down the street. Brittany could see that Santana was mad by the way she pushed everyone on the street out of the way. The blonde always thought her girlfriend's coldness was kind of sexy. She especially loved that she had an effect on Santana that made it impossible for her to even whisper an unkind word to the blonde. They entered "Vinny's" One of New York's main attractions. New York City was practically becoming getting business of off the restaurant. Santana and Brittany made their way to the front,

"Hi, I have 8:30 reservations, it's under Lopez." Santana said looking at Brittany, hoping she wasn't too upset about the ballet. The waiter checked his computer before saying,

"There's nothing under Lopez." Santana eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Lopez… Santana. L-O-P-E-Z…"

"Yes Miss, there is no reservation-"

"You guys probably put some illiterate jack ass on the phones and he spelled my name wrong! I made these fucking reservations last month and he said I was first on the list!"

"Ma'am-"

"Don't fucking ma'am me. I'm trying to have a fucking anniversary here and you're telling me I don't have reservations!" She pulled out the confirmation number from her purse. "I even got this in my e-mail, and I confirmed the reservation. Give me a damn table!"

"I'm so sorry miss," The waiter was feeling trapped and scared now at the raging women, "But we're booked for the night." Santana lips went into a tight frown as she glared at the man, Brittany pulled her away,

"It was probably a mistake-"

"He's a damn mistake."

"Baby," Brittany gave her a passionate kiss, almost positive that the effects of the kiss were wearing off as the night rolled on. "You know these restaurants' are busy, they probably just got some of the reservations confused-"

"But that's why I made reservations, Britt! I was to see the fucking manager!" Santana folded her arms, saying the 2nd sentence much louder. Her blood boiling and her eyes glaring around her. She was having a hard time controlling her anger.

"C'mon… we can go somewhere else."

"Everywhere else is probably booked." Santana whined as Brittany pulled her out the doors before she was taken over by Snixx.

"Did you have anything else planned?" Brittany asked,

"A walk in central park… we have to get back on the subway."

"Ok, let's go." Brittany didn't let go of Santana's hand. They walked side by side, occasionally bumping hips when they walked. The subway ride was quiet, Brittany didn't know how to make Santana feel better.

Even though Santana felt bad about her plans, she wanted to enjoy this with Brittany. They'd been on walks in central park before, but never at night. So they locked hands like they did so many times before and started the walk. But it didn't take long for the rain to hit. "What the hell!" Santana shouted. She and Brittany ran out of the park and back to their studio apartment, not unhooking hands once. When they were inside Brittany shook her hair, trying to get it seemingly dry. "Do you think God is punishing me or something?" Brittany laughed,

"No, I don't San." The blonde looked up to see tears filling Santana's eyes. "Baby, c'mon, calm down-"

"I wanted tonight to be perfect Britt, ok? I wanted this night to be as perfect, and as beautiful and as amazing as you are to me every day and it just… fuck!" Santana was getting even more upset that she was crying. "The stupid ass train driver just had to choose today to be late, right? And the damn ballet couldn't have waited an extra hour to start, or to do a fucking anchor because those tickets were $300 each! A-a-and I made those reservations… I just don't understand why…" Santana paused, catching her breath as the tears fell harder. Brittany watched her best friend break down because she stressed so much over making her happy. "And the fucking rain, it's the damn summer time! Why couldn't it have just been really fucking hot outside? It had to rain like fucking Noah's ark or some shit. And your present. I got you this stunning diamond necklace that was supposed to be here last night but because of shipping issues it won't be here until next, I thought my other plans would make up for it but-"

"Santana!" Brittany took her hands and pulled her close. "Baby, its fine. Tonight was perfect…" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Nothing that happened was your fault, ok? I appreciate everything you planned because it just reminds me of why I love you so much; it's because you are seriously the sweetest person and you care so much about me to even do all of this." Brittany leaned forward and kissed the Latina on the lips before pulling away. "I love you,"

Brittany led Santana to the bed room and closed the door. "All I need is you," The blonde pulled her dress down and let it hit the ground. "All I want is you." Santana's eyes widened at the sight of Brittany; she hadn't had a bra on all night. Suddenly her spirits were lifted. Brittany push Santana forward until the back of her knee's hit the bed and fell. "You make me happy. Not the ballet, or dinner or a necklace. Just you." The blonde leaned down and let the two's lips connect. Deeply and sensually, they got lost in each other and were both hungry for more within seconds. Brittany pulled Santana's dress up and over her head. Getting it off much easier than she thought it would be. She smiled at Santana who was now in a red lace bra and panty set. Brittany nipped at Santana's neck, making her shiver with pleasure, then she kissed her jaw line, making her way up and nibbling on her ear. Santana took no time, she quickly leaned up and took on of the Brittany's dangling nipples in her mouth. She sucked on it, making it visibly harder than it was a moment ago. The dark haired women scrapped her teeth against it gently causing the blonde to let out a sharp breath, "San…" She whispered. Brittany gripped onto Santana for dear life, she knew where this was heading. Santana traveled over to the other nipple. She took her hand and pulled Brittany's panties off. The pale skinned women kicked them to the floor, and groaned as Santana placed her hand right onto Brittany's sex, cupping and massaging the warm area gently, getting a low moan from Brittany. "Tonight's all about you," The Latina laid back on the bed, she quickly brought Brittany to her with no hesitation and placed her close to her face. Brittany glanced down, she was no hovering over Santana. The darker women giggled at the sight of the blondes exposed core. She smelt delicious and she was already wet…

Knowing how talented Santana was with her tongue, Brittany braced herself. She felt a powerful, forceful lick on her core and she moaned. "Yes…" She breathed. Santana licked circles around her girlfriend's clit. She wasn't in the mood to tease Brittany tonight, she just wanted them to enjoy themselves. She continued to lap away, Brittany getting weaker and weaker with every inch that she lapped. Santana put her whole mouth onto Brittany's clit and sucked aggressively, trying to drive the women off the edge. Once she plunged her tongue deep into Brittany, the blonde leaned forward over Santana and grabbed head bored. "Fuck yes! Oh god…" Brittany moaned out. She could feel her juice coating Santana's mouth and Santana could feel Brittany's juiced running down her mouth. "Just like that… yeah, yes! Fuck…Ahh!" Santana only licked faster, holding Brittany's hips to keep her from climbing off of the brunette too soon. "Santana!" Brittany screamed as her body went into overdrive. But the Latina continue, licking Brittany's clit and teasing her walls by sucking furiously. "I'm coming!" Brittany shook, her body was experience an electric like sensation that made all of her muscles clench and tighten. She couldn't stand to stand anymore. She leaned all the way down, straddling Santana's face and biting down on her lips to keep from getting too loud. Her body arched up, attempting to get away from Santana. But instead, it only brought her core only went closer to Santana's mouth. "Ahhh-shit… oh, oh, oh… San- stop!" Her clit was sensitive now, every lick Santana delivered made Brittany cum more. "Ok, ok, ok, ok…" She said over and over, hoping Santana would let her up. Santana drover her tongue back inside Brittany, she loved the taste of her so much that she didn't realize the blonde was having an orgasm melt down. She gave Brittany a few more licks, cleaning her up before laying her down on the other side of her. Santana wiped her mouth and smiled at the still trembling blonde.

"I'll give you a minute" Santana placed a kiss on Brittany's shoulders.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
